heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Running Away
Heroes runs away a lot. Running Away means that the hero is unhappy with their friends, family, or relatives or life in general, their parents don't want them, abuse, thinking their parents don't love them and thinking they love they're newborn child more, their friends, neighbors, families angry at what they done which they didn't do or done or feeling homesick. Examples * Robyn Starling ran away to get away from her Aunt Pristine Figg, from her abuse and also trying to find her father. * Harry Potter runs away from the Dursley house to get away from them after his accident inflating Marge Dursley out of anger. * Mowgli runs away when Baloo tells him that he has to take him back to the Man Village. * Princess Jasmine runs away to the Agrabah Marketplace to escape the pressures of being forced to marry a Prince. * Rudolph runs away from home because people made fun of his red nose and thinks that his father was ashamed of him. * Timmy Turner ran away in two episodes. One is a long episode movie that Timmy Turner was blamed by Vicky for all the reckless things that happened at the house which he didn't do at all. Feeling that his parents don't trust him no more he went inside the TV channels and moved in their until his parents finally realized what they have done. The second part was that he thinks that his parents don't want him at all, because they want to be rich, but that was wrong because Timmy's parents love him dearly, so Timmy ran away to the circus. But he found out his parents loved him then. * Dennis Mitchell ran away from home because George Wilson was so unhappy with him calling him a menace and he doesn't want to see him. Which leads him to run away. Which George felt guilty what he said he tried to find him but no luck and when Dennis came back he changed. * Riley Andersen attempts to run away back to Minnesota to make more happy memories, as planted in her mind by Anger, Disgust and Fear, because Joy isn't in the control room to keep her happy. * Nicholas Lorenz furiously ran away to get away from his father Ernst, for almost getting booked to jail because Ernst had a party. * Gosalyn Mallard: leaves, upset with her father Darkwing Duck focusing more on capturing Bushroot than he is on finding a cure for her slimy condition when she became a mutant slime creature exposed to Bushroot's failed IQ2U formula. * Angelica Pickles ran away from home after her father, Drew punished her for wrecking his home office in the episode, "Runaway Angelica". * Simba ran away from home because Scar banished him and he and the hyenas were about to kill him, and also, making him think that it's all his fault that Mufasa is dead. * Bayleef: ran away after being scolded by Ash Ketchum, telling her to "get away from me and stay away from me," * Gary the Snail ran away because he felt neglected by SpongeBob who was to distracted by completing the Dirty Bubble challenge to remember to feed him. * SpongeBob SquarePants ran away after his friends (including Patrick, Gary, Squidward, Sandy and Mr. Krabs) berated him for accidentally ruining their hard work and called him, "Idiot Boy" in the episode, "Whatever Happened to SpongeBob?". * Pluto ran away from home because he destroyed Mickey Mouse's Christmas stuff. Having been yelled at two times, Pluto has enough of it and left and moved in with the reindeers. * Odie runs away after a jealous Garfield locks him out of the house. * Mater ran away after he was selfishly disowned by Lightning McQueen. * Moses exiled himself from Egypt after he killed an overseer when he tried to stop him from brutally lashing at a Hebrew slave. * Jimmy Neutron leaves home after he was grounded after a rocket incident on a school night. * Toph runs away from her rich parents so she can be with Aang and the group to teach him earthbending. * Elsa runs away after she unleashed her powers and everyone founds out and thinking she's a monster. She also ran away so Anna wouldn't get hurt or killed like last time. * Tiny a.k.a Scourge ran away from home because Ruby and Socks threaten him that when he gets adopted by the humans they will throw him out in the river. Which leads Tiny ran into the forest and became a villain. * Melody runs away from home away to find out the secret of her locket after a harsh argument with her mother, unkowingly setting Morgana's plan in motion. * Kiara runs away from Pride Rock after a defiant Simba directly defies his father's paw prints that himself must follow by exiling Kovu and forbidding her to near him which result the Circle of Life broken and telling him that he will never be Mufasa. *Blinky Bill runs away from home to finding his father after Mayor Cranklepot is taking over Greenpatch. *Marge Simpson leaving Alaska with the kids to help Springfield without her husband Homer to taped this for the wedding video. Quotes Gallery IMG_0336.JPG|Dennis Mitchell runs away after George Wilson says mean things to him. IMG_0337.PNG|Robyn Starling running away from her cruel Aunt Pristine Figg. IMG_0338.JPG|Timmy Turner running away after being blamed on by his parents by Vicky for destroying the Turner house. File:RunawayAngelica-AngelicaSneaksOutOfHerRoom.jpg|Angelica Pickles running away after Drew punished her for wrecking his home office. IMG_0339.JPG|Simba running away from the Pride Lands after his father's death, and banishment, and almost killed by the hyenas IMG_0350.JPG|Pluto running away after Mickey Mouse harshly yells at him. Odie runs away.jpg|Odie running away after Garfield locks him out. Prince-of-egypt-disneyscreencaps.com-3788.jpeg|Moses running away from Rameses and all of Egypt after accidentally killing a slave master while trying to stop him from whipping an elderly slave. IMG_0466.JPG|Elsa running away from Arendelle after her powers are exposed, branding her as a menace and so she won't hurt Anna or the kingdom. IMG_0497.JPG|Riley Andersen running away after having a hard life in San Francisco Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3149.jpg|Melody running away from home to find out the secret to her locket after a harsh argument with her mother, ignoring Sebastian's protests. IMG_0509.PNG|Cheese Sandwich running away from his hometown because of his nerdies and having no fun Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events